


Ramikadyc

by Triscribe



Series: Vod'e An [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coping, Heart-to-Heart, Kidnapping, Rescue, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triscribe/pseuds/Triscribe
Summary: Organize. Analyze.One - Whatever switch flipped in his head at hearing those words, thatorder,gotun-flipped as soon as General Yoda’s saber cut through him.Two - General Yoda’slightsaberwentthrough him,meaning Gree should by all rights bedead.Three - Gree was awake. And apparently not dead.
Relationships: CC-1004 | Gree & Barriss Offee, CC-1004 | Gree & Luminara Unduli
Series: Vod'e An [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924327
Comments: 42
Kudos: 339





	Ramikadyc

_The Order came through loud and clear. He and Geyser exchanged a glance, a nod, and then they began to stalk forward. Small though he might have been, the oldest of the Traitors could still be a formidable opponent; they’d need to be careful, right up until the first shot-_

_A snap and hiss of plasma. A whirl of burning green. No time to move, no time to **scream-**_

Flinching as his eyes snapped open, Gree tried to flinch away from the threat away from the Traitor, only to realize-

_Organize. Analyze._

One - Whatever switch flipped in his head at hearing those words, that _order,_ got _un-_ flipped as soon as General Yoda’s saber cut through him.

Two - General Yoda’s _lightsaber_ went _through_ him, meaning Gree should by all rights be _dead._

Three - Gree was awake. And apparently not dead.

Four - He’d woken up in a spot full of dry, pale green sand, sheltered by slanted cliffs, with unfamiliar constellations overhead and a campfire’s flames flickering further down the canyon.

Five - Definitely not Kashyyyk, or any other planet Gree had visited throughout the war, but something about the sand seemed familiar...

The man’s thoughts were interrupted by harsh, barking laughter echoing through the canyon, followed by a child’s distressed cry. In a split second, Gree was on his feet.

He didn’t want to think about what happened with Chancellor Palpatine’s words, with General Yoda - and he _couldn’t_ think about General Unduli, leading a squad of men deep in the Kashyyyk forest, men who would have also received that order through their comms. But this?

This was something he would _gladly_ focus on.

Stalking across the sand, close to the base of the canyon walls where the shadows were deepest, Gree made his way towards the camp and its occupants. He paused as the full site became visible, eyes swiftly darting from one figure to the next, observing, analyzing.

_No sentries, no droids. Open bottles of alcohol. Six grown individuals, at least three heavily inebriated, only one appears to still be sober. Two multi-passenger speeders, engines cold._

_One toddler._

Gree grit his teeth as the drunkest adult continued to slam his fist on top of the small slatted crate, terrifying the tiny figure curled up inside it. None of his companions appeared interested in stopping him - two even laughed as they watched, as if it were a show.

 _Those who trade in other sentient beings are among the most soulless denizens of this galaxy,_ Luminara once mentioned to him, as their unit prepared to ambush a Separatist mining operation run with enslaved locals. _And of them, I personally consider the child traffickers to be the absolute worst._

It was laughably easy to slip around the camp and come up behind the sole individual who remained alcohol-free. Gree’s right arm clamped over her throat, as his left hand deftly slid the blaster from her thigh holster. A single point blank blast, and he dropped the body, lifted the weapon to take aim. First, the standing pair; then the two who only stayed upright by leaning on each other. By that point, the man tormenting their captive had spun around, hands fumbling for his own weapon - only for Gree to catch him with a shot directly between his eyes.

A quick check confirmed six kills. Gree flicked the safety on his stolen blaster and set it aside before kneeling next to the crate, and untying the simple ropes holding the lid shut. “Hey there, little one,” he murmured, peering inside. “Want me to get you out of here? It’s safe now, I promise.”

Unsteadily, the toddler uncurled from a defensive ball, and looked up at him. Gree’s breath caught in his throat when he saw those bright blue eyes, because-

_Because he knew them. He’d seen them wide with wonder, or narrowed in frustration, or filled with tears when there was too much death, because a single teenager couldn’t be everywhere at once, couldn’t **heal** everyone at once-_

“Barriss?” Gree whispered. A sniffle answered him, before tiny green hands stretched upwards. Instinctively, he reached back, arms wrapping around the toddler to tuck her in against his chest. Belatedly, Gree actually looked at the bodies of the people he’d taken down, and sure enough, all of them were green as well - emerald and forest and yellow-tinted lime. That was why the sand had seemed familiar; he’d woken up on Mirial.

With a girl years too young, who’d yet to have broken beneath the weight of her responsibilities and perceived failures.

“Oh, Barriss,” he murmured again. “It’s alright. I’ve got you; everything’s going to be alright.”

Getting one of the speeders warmed up and ready to drive was tricky with a toddler clinging to him, but Gree managed, unwilling to remain in the campsite of kidnappers. They ended up not going far, just to the mouth of the canyon, as he didn’t know the surrounding desert and wasn’t willing to risk unknown terrain in the middle of the night cycle.

Barriss didn’t seem to mind; she grew increasingly calmer the further they got from the camp, little arms shifting upwards to curl around his neck in a hug. When Gree stopped the speeder and settled them in the backseat with a couple of thick blankets, she tucked her nose beneath his chin and went straight to sleep.

It was easier, focusing on her rather than the thoughts looming in the back of his mind. He drifted off himself before much longer.

-Vod’e An-

The snap-hiss of a lightsaber igniting jerked Gree back awake.

“Do not move.”

Freezing with his hands covering Barris protectively, Gree slowly raised his gaze, squinting slightly in the sunlight. When he identified the saber pointed at his face as pale blue, though, he sagged from the sudden loss of tension.

“Jedi,” Gree said. The obvious relief in his voice caused the figure standing over him to tilt their head, and somewhere out of sight, a second pair of boots scuffed over the sand.

“...you are not one of the kidnappers,” the Jedi finally stated.

Rapidly shaking his head, Gree shifted one shoulder, causing his blanket to slip down enough to reveal the still sleeping toddler. “Barriss- her name is Barriss Offee, she’s Force-sensitive- I only- they were _scaring her,_ I had to-” He cut himself off, the words catching in his throat.

The lightsaber above him flickered; a moment later, the plasma blade vanished back inside a blue and bronze hilt. Blinking away the afterimages, Gree finally got a good look at the Jedi above him: a cathar with cream and tawny colored fur, wearing robes so dark brown they were nearly black. Her red eyes never left his own as she stepped down off the edge of the speeder. 

Then, a slight shift of color to the left drew Gree’s gaze, and a pained noise escaped him.

Luminara Unduli, looking as young as the Barriss he’d fought alongside, raised an eyebrow in return.

-Vod’e An-

Only after they returned to their ship, the human newcomer and rescued toddler situated in the kitchen, did Master Rozi look at Luminara and put voice to their shared thoughts. “He knows you. And the child.”

The padawan didn’t reply. She focused on checking the comm console, sending a brief message to the nearest city center that their mission was a success.

“Luminara.”

“Yes, Master, I know,” the girl sighed. “But until his distress has eased, I would prefer not to press for details.”

Master Rozi rumbled, a clawed hand reached to gently tug on Luminara’s head covering. “It may ease faster if he did not think he needed to hold his silence.”

And that... that made a fair point. Luminara had seen Master Koon’s allies in the Temple, heard of others like them who came in and out of the lives of various Jedi. She and her master both knew this human, Gree, was likely also one of these mysterious Mandalorians who knew more than they should. The Force curled almost protectively around him, just as he’d been curled around the kidnapped toddler they’d pursued across half the planet.

“Will you speak with him, while I fly us back to Mirios City?”

“...yes, Master.”

Even so, Luminara found her feet dragging as she exited the cockpit and drifted into the main room of their borrowed ship. Slumped on one of the kitchen’s bench seats, Gree had both arms wrapped around little Offee sitting in his lap, gaze locked onto the holotable as it displayed the current date. He didn’t appear to notice Luminara until she settled into the opposite seat.

“Gen- Com-” Gree struggled for a moment. “Padawan?”

“Padawan Unduli,” she nodded. “Though if, _titles_ pose an issue, as they do for others, you have permission to call me Luminara.”

He frowned, eyebrows drawing together.

The girl took a deep breath. “Do you know a man called Wolffe, Gree?”

-Vod’e An-

During the few days it took to return to Coruscant, latest addition to the Temple creche in hand, Gree shared many things with Luminara and Master Rozi. Some lovely, most terrible beyond mere words, and a few- a few-

“You can’t cast her away for something she hasn’t done yet,” he practically begged, hugging little Offee to his chest as tears dripped down his face. Luminara felt sick to her stomach - not because of what the other Offee had done, horrible as the act was, but because her own grown, Knighted self had _failed to prevent it._

Master Rozi wound up guiding both of them through some basic meditation exercises, in order to release the pent-up grief and guilt before it could unduly affect the napping toddler. When Luminara once more found her inner balance, and Gree looked a shade less emotionally exhausted, the cathar fixed each of them with a deep, serious gaze.

“You cannot, either of you, hold yourself accountable for the actions of others,” she stated. “By this same token, we will not hold a child accountable for actions she has not yet undertaken, and quite possibly will not in this new timeline.”

Even so, Gree continued to look worried, his gaze often lingering on little Offee for long stretches of time. Luminara would admit, she made for a surprisingly well-behaved toddler - the girl clearly adored her rescuer, obeyed his gentle chidings to wait to be handed things she wanted, even made minimal messes at mealtimes. It also, to her shame, made the teenager feel the tiniest flicker of jealousy.

From Gree’s stories, Luminara knew she was the primary Jedi he’d served with - and yet the man came back in time to the side of her possibly-future padawan. _Yes,_ the girl clearly needed to be rescued, but she and Master Rozi would’ve arrived by morning regardless; wouldn’t it have made more sense for Gree to have arrived earlier, and already been with Luminara and her mentor?

Master Rozi clearly picked up on these uncharitable thoughts, if the quiet stares and flicked ears were any indication. Luminara did her best to meditate, and release her lingering jealousy into the Force, but every time she felt a little better, she re-emerged from her room to see Gree with little Offee doing something adorable on his lap and the feeling came right back.

It finally came to a head the night before their scheduled arrival on Coruscant, when she broke down hours after going to bed and went to make a cup of tea. Expecting to be alone, she froze in surprise at seeing Gree sitting in the kitchen, head bowed, fingers shaking even as they clutched at a mug.

“...water’s still warm,” he whispered, not looking up. Biting her lip, Luminara moved to the pot sitting nearby, and fixed her own mug of tea. Only when a curl of steam hit her nose, right as she went to take a sip, did the girl recognize it.

“This is my favorite blend,” she blurted out. “Myvir Blue-”

“-mixed with a touch of Honey Pekkir,” Gree chuckled, finally lifting his head. “Yeah. We didn’t get to indulge much, during the war, but anytime you could manage to make a pot right before our paperwork sessions, you always insisted on sharing. Or. _She_ did, anyway.”

Familiar grief stole across his face, and Luminara impulsively took the opposite seat, scrambling to think of something to say that would brighten his expression again. “We could- could share more, if you’re going to stay. At the Temple, I mean.”

Gree blinked. “Will I- will I get to?”

“Of course - Master Plo’s men are never far, and there are others who stay full time, helping in the creche or Healing Halls, even if others only visit.”

Slowly, he nodded. “I probably shouldn’t hang around the creche too much, though. Don’t want Barriss to get attached before she even has a chance to learn otherwise.” Even as he said it, something in Gree’s eyes seemed to- to break, and Luminara couldn’t stand it. Some other version of herself had known this man well enough to share her secret tea blend with him, and for that alone she wanted to make things _right._

“Well,” she murmured. “I expect you could visit as often as I will. There aren’t very Mirialan Jedi at the moment, so I’ll likely be the one to handle her cultural education.”

The man across from her straightened out of his slump, looking suddenly hopeful. “Will you? Even after I- after what I said?”

“...I don’t know if I’ll ever become her Master,” Luminara admitted. “I don’t think I’d want to risk failing her so badly again. But younglings often learn about and share things from their home cultures with others of the same species, so I can promise I will be involved in her life.”

“You _didn’t_ fail her,” Gree insisted, reaching to clasp one of Luminara’s hands. “The war did its best to ruin a lot of Jedi, especially the ones trained to heal.”

“Perhaps my friend Bant will teach her, then,” she smiled. “...although, on second thought, that would put her in far too close a vicinity to Quinlan Vos...”

Gree snorted. “As long as it’s not Kenobi and Skywalker, I’ll take it.”

 _“Obi-wan_ Kenobi?”

“Er. Yes?”

“He’s not a Jedi anymore,” Luminara said in surprise.

“What?”

“The details are, sparse, but as far as I know, he’s circling the galaxy with a group of mercenaries who attack crime syndicates and intervene when planets are on the brink of civil war.”

“... _what?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> _Ramikadyc - commando state of mind, he/she can do anything, accomplish any goal_
> 
> Give Gree a few minutes to reboot, and you can bet your bucket he's gonna demand a list of all the brothers who've come back and _what banthashit have they all caused._
> 
> Alright, with this one-shot we are four down, three to go, at least as far as my current plans extend. Next story is going to drag Maul's unwilling butt back in, after that we'll have something from Wolffe's point of view, and then a final multi-chapter fic to tie it all together. But, y'know. My muse is unpredictable at best. Everyone cross your fingers I manage to get these written before another round of Harry Potter hyperfixation overtakes my head.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Tri


End file.
